The present invention relates to a fishing reel provided with a line measurement device for measuring line length (line release length and line reeling length) of a fishline.
Generally, various kinds of fishing reels provide the line measurement device for measuring the fishline release (line length) based on number of revolutions of a spool detected by a revolutions counter detector. An angler can reel out the line to put the tackle such as a hook and a weight to a predetermined depth based on the measured value of the line measurement device.
As disclosed in the Japanese Examined Utility Model No. 2500266, generally, a depth-from-surface display portion and a depth-from-bottom display portion are provided at a display mounted on a reel body. Length from the water surface to the tackle is displayed on the depth-from-surface display portion and length from the bottom to the tackle is displayed on the depth-from-bottom display portion based on the measured result of the line measurement device.
Generally, to put the tackle to the predetermined depth, two ways are known, one way is to utilize the depth from the water surface and the other way is that firstly the tackle touches down the bottom and then winding the tackle. Particularly, in the case of aiming a fish near the bottom or a fish at deep water, the other way is well used.
Recently, to grasp an exact position of a boat on the sea, the boat is provided with a position retrieval system such as GPS.
With respect to the GPS, the position of the boat is identified by receiving the signals respectively from a plurality of satellites and measuring the time difference of the signal arrival times. Since each of the satellites has an accurate clock, exact time at the present position can be known.
Accordingly, by knowing the exact time, it is possible to know ebb and flow of the sea and tidal current at the respective point which varies by drifting the boat by the tide. At present, the boatman (captain) gives, to the angler, the direction based on the data of the depth of the water, the tidal current, the ebb and flow, the current time and the like at the present position which is identified by a fishfinder, the GPS or the like. Therefore, the angler decides the predetermined depth where the tackle should be placed.
However, when the angler actually puts the tackle at the predetermined depth from the bottom, particularly in the very rough bottom, it is difficult to put the tackle at the exact desired point (depth) from the boat which constantly moves due to the tidal current. That is, it is difficult to put and maintain the tackle at the directed point (depth), and sometimes the tackle strays from the directed position. Further, the tackle is frequently caught on the raised reef.
Further, since the distance from the tackle to the bottom changes every time the tackle is cast, it takes a long time to put the tackle in the exact point (depth) so that the workability becomes low, and it affects a catch in fishing. Therefore, an improvement thereto has been eagerly anticipated.